A new possession
by eternal-black-chaos
Summary: Nightmare has a kind side that he has been hiding from everyone. Who is the one who finaly opens him up and only to this special person? Yaoi in later chapters . Dont like it...then DONT read! Rating might change later on PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know this is REALLY short but it is just a prologue. I want to know what people think of it so far and tell me if I should continue it or not…its my first Soul Calibur fanfic…actually it is my first game fic xD. So please if you like it review and tell me so or I will never know and probably wont write anymore of it, just like all my other stories that I have written and stuff -.-;; I'm horrible my poor stories!**

----------------------------------------

Nightmare sat quietly leaning against the trunk of a large tree. It was late and the moon shone brightly in the sky. Bathing everything bellow it in an almost ethereal silver placid light. Nightmare tilted his head up slightly and raises his hand up to the pale object of beauty in the sky, the outline of his claw like hand obscuring the tranquility of the moon. Sighing he longed so badly to be able to grasp the moon in his hand and harness its beauty; To make himself presentable to the rest of society without being shunned on fist glance. He cursed his body to eternity. Clenching his hand into a tight fist he slammed it into the tree behind him, shaking its massive structure making the soft pink cherry blossoms lightly float to the ground. Watching them fall like feathers to the ground he once again looks up into the clear night sky and closes his eyes. Opening his fist he catches the last blossom and cradles it, like it's the most fragile thing known to man. One little movement and it would shatter into a million tiny pieces and vanish from the world. Holding it up to his face he gently and sadly blows it off as it almost falls like a dead weight to the ground. It was a totally different feeling then it had been just a short time ago. The pink flower seemed to have died as it sat in his hand. He sighs again, wondering if anything he held in his clawed hands would die. What he didn't know was that something or someone was watching him intently from within the foliage at the bottom of the hill. Bright sapphire eyes watched his every move.

"Beautiful…" A low and slightly raspy voice whispered to no one in particular.

The blue eyed figure moved forward vigilantly still glued on the one beneath the tree. The sight was truly breath taking. He would never admit it out loud to anyone but he thought Nightmare was a work of art. He is everything that is beautiful, maybe it is just him that thinks that but he doesn't care. Everything from his red eyes to his long silky crimson hair to his over possessive sword sparked something within the man at the bottom of the hill. Evidently Nightmare has a very soft and gentle side to him, even though no one knows about it. Then again no one ever really tries to understand the stoic and grumpy fighter. He is the only one who to look at the real entity, to look through the tough exterior that he always puts up around himself.

-----------------------------------------

**Okay so that's the end of the prologue, if I write more I promise the chapters will be much longer then this . I'm just a tinsy bit pre-occupied at the moment**

**Chaos: God damn it! scrubs hand furiously It wont come off! black paint all over me panics commencement is tomorrow and grad is the next day and I have black shit all over me….NOOOOOOOO!!!! cries I'm so doomed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos: Okay well here you have the second chapter, there might be some really stupid mistakes but don't tell me about them cuz I know they're already in there because I really just let my fingers do this chapter and let everything flow right through me into this so there wasn't much stopping when I was writing it. Just to do the major spelling mistakes….but then again I had to do this in word pad cuz my step dads computer doesn't have word -.- But I hope you all like it anyway so enjoy!**

Slowly getting to his feet Nightmare picked up his sword from the ground and started down the hill, the moonlight radiating off his ebony amour. The eyes from the bush stared transfixed at the godly sight. His hair fell about him like streams of crimson fire...a dance of beauty and brilliance. Sapphire eyes grew glossy and the man's voice caught in his throat thus resulting in a gasp which the significant other promptly heard. Stopping Nightmare turned to the bushing and walked towards them with an air of pride. Not intentionally that's just how he was. The sapphire eyed man could not move a single muscle in the presence of the other. The man in the bushes let his eyes travel up the body of the man that was standing in front of him and he looked right into those hypnotizing glowing pools. His own eyes betraying his true feelings, eyes showing fear of being scolded and pushed away by the one he loves the most.

**Nightmare POV**

_'It feels nice to lets yourself go like that once in a while'_ I thought to myself as I got up and headed down the hill I was sitting on. Thinking about many things on my way down I nearly miss the small gasp the came from the bushes to my left. Curious I walked over to them to see who or what was there. I didn't remember seeing anything on my way up the hill so whatever it was must have just gotten there recently. Sliding my hand to the hilt of my sword I grip it tightly. I take one more step closer to the bushes and draw my sword swiftly, cutting the bushes clean leaving an opening for me to see clearly the scared eyes of the man sitting at the ground looking up at me.

**Siegfried POV**

'_Shit'_ I hiss as Nightmare stops and comes my way. _'Damn it, damn it, damn it! I've really fucked up this time haven't I' _I nervously move back away from the bushes, trying to get away so he doesn't see me...but my body doesn't want to cooperate with me. I can't move back no matter how much I try. I stumble on a root or something and fall back onto my ass as his sword cuts an opening and I look up at him _'Shit...'_

"Siegfried!?"

"N-Nightmare"

"What are you doing in the bushes?" Nightmare extended his hand to Siegfried and pulled him up from the ground.

Trying to think of a lie Siegfried looked around him nervously "I-I was looking for something I dropped earlier on our way to the c-camp" he explained looking up at Nightmare hoping that he wouldn't ask any further.

"Fine, just go back and don't come out so late alone" and with that Nightmare left Siegfried to stand there all on him own, staring at the retreating back of the one he loved.

"Nightmare...I'm so sorry" he chocked slightly on his words as he turned the opposite direction and ran further into the woods.

_'I love you, I love you so much that it hurts to be around you anymore...I'm sorry I have to leave and never see you again. That way you can be happy not knowing someone like me exists in your life'_

He thought to himself as he kept running till his legs burned. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he continued to think and run, finally his legs gave way and he stumbled and fell hard into the slightly wet and muddy ground.

Rolling into his back Siegfried brought his arms up to his face and wiped away the tears that were still flowing from his eyes.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I go and do that for? If I had stayed in my tent and not gone to follow Nightmare all of this would have never happened! I'm such an idiot, I ruined everything...but at least things will now go good for him. He doesn't have me around to bother him, which is a good thing. I always seem to cause problems'_

Tears once again found their way to his eyes this time he just let them go, not caring about anything...he just needed to get everything out of his system. Pulling himself under a nearby tree Siegfried brought his knees up against his chest and hugged them tightly to his body. Laying his head down in between his knees he closed his eyes and nodded off into one of the worst sleeps he has had in ages.

**Meanwhile back at camp**

When Nightmare got back to the camp everyone had already gotten into their tents and in bed or in the process of getting in their beds. Slowly Nightmare stalked over to his tent and roughly threw his sword down onto the ground. As he did a searing pain shot through his head and it brought him to his knees, holding his forehead. _'Why the fuck did you do that you asshole!'_ He shouted in hi mind to he son of a bitch sword.

_**'Why you ask me...well maybe you should think twice before you go and throw me onto the ground. Be more considerate to the one that always saves your ass in battles'**_

_'Yah right! You're the one who made me the way I am. I will NEVER show respect to the monster that made me like this. You're the reason I can never enjoy life like everyone else! Your the reason my body is all messed up and no one accepts me in society. I wasn't always like this. I had a normal body once...before you showed up and ruined everything!'_

All the while Nightmare had taken a seat on a log outside his tent and stared off blankly into the night as he fought with his sword inside his mind. Finally deciding that fighting with Soul Edge was going to give him a major migraine in the morning he shut out his swords words and almost ripped the door flap of his tent right off upon entering it. It was dark inside the tent but already he could tell that something wasn't right...something that was usually there was no longer.

**Please review and tell me what you think of it, I would really love it….thankies to the people who stop to read this and not just click and leave -.-;;**


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Chaos: Okay so here is the third chapter. Rather short but I say it's better then no chapter : I think I will make it into a 2 part chapter or something like that . Well enjoy it anyway**

Slowly and carefully Nightmare surveyed the inside of his tent, taking in all the details that were reviled to him in the darkness that was night. Suddenly it dawned on him that it was unusually and unwelcomingly cold in the small room. He went into the middle of the room and opened the small cage that hung there and lit the candle inside of it, spreading a warm glow through out the tent.

'_He's not back yet!?' _He thought to himself, half worried and half irritated _'Where the fuck could he be, I told him to go back to the camp almost 2 hours ago…he should have been back by now…'_

After what seemed like hours of pacing back and forth Nightmare decided to go back out and look for the object of his frustration.

Not knowing exactly which way to go Nightmare just re-traced his steps back to the hill. He looked around the area trying to come up with some sort of plan to find Siegfried, or at least to figure out which way he might have gone. He began to call out his name, hoping that he might still be close enough to hear his name being called. Not getting any reply back he began to search the forest. Nightmare; having no sense of direction began to walk south, still calling Siegfried's name.

As time went on nightmare became more worried and began to run slightly, his heavy boots making hollow thumping noises as they hit the ground. His breath came out in pants as he frantically looked in every bush he came across.

'_Shit shit shit'_ he cursed in his head _'Where could he have gone!? This isn't like him…what got him like this? Is it because I found him earlier...did I finally scare him off? The only one who saw the real me and not just monster on the outside…FUCK! I ruined this too. I have to find him, I have to make things right…'_ questions raced through Nightmare's head.

He hadn't realized that he had stopped running and there were tears running down his face. He hurriedly wiped them away, even though no one was there to see them.

**Siegfried's POV**

Siegfried moaned softly in his sleep. He was having a nightmare and he desperately wanted to get out of it

**Siegfried's Nightmare **

Its dark and I'm running. Where? Where am I going? I can't see anything! Everything is black. I can hardly see my own hands right in front of me. There is something or someone in front of me. Who is it?

"Who are you!" I try to yell but nothing comes out

My voice! My voice is gone! I desperately grasp at my throat. Opening and closing my mouth, trying to force something to come out of my vocal cords. Nothing. The figure turns and looks directly at me. Glowing red eyes; I recognize those eyes. Nightmare! I reach out to try and grab him but he moves farther away from me

"Where are you going!? Help me! PLEASE!" my words only come out in strangled strands of unconscious babble

He looks at me again and turns back around and keeps walking from me. I fall to my knees and all I can do is watch him fade into the blackness

'_Why? Why doesn't he say anything!? WHY!' _I scream in my head, tears falling from my eyes.

My eyes sting and burn but I can not take my eyes off of the darkness where Nightmare had faded. In my mind I hopped that he would come back, someway, somehow he would re-appear and comfort me. But deep down I knew that would never happen…..

**End of Nightmare**

**OMG I left it on a cliff hanger xD sorry its so short….I just thought I ought to post something or people will get mad at me –cowers somewhere's sneaky-**


End file.
